Poems for the newsies
by Paige Elise Hale
Summary: These are the poems from a poetry book I had to do for creative writing.
1. Sonnet for Sullivan

Sonnet for Sullivan

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>Francis Sullivan, Jack Kelley, Cowboy<p>

He's called many things

Leader of the Manhattan Newsboys

No one knows where he got his name

He's laid back and carefree

Not as high strung as Spot

As you can plainly see

I think he's rather hot

He led the strike

In the summer of 1899

He's brave, which is something I like

He's also very kind

Jack was a brave one…

Amazing how it all came undone


	2. Jack's Sestina

Jack's Sestina

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>Jack was the leader of Manhattan<p>

Being leader, you had to know how to play your cards right

You had to learn to play with the hand life dealt you

Love was one of those cards

He made his money selling papes (papers)

He was Jack 'Cowboy' Kelley

Cowboy was everyone's hero

Nobody knows why he changed his name to Jack

He sold about 100 papes a day

He was always up for a game of cards

He never thought he would fall in love

He always lent a hand

Tonight, he had a good hand

Cowboy got to prove himself

That's how love found him

Jack saved a girl from the Delancey Brothers

He played his cards just right

He had a feeling he wouldn't be selling his papes tomorrow

"So newsies sell papes, right?" she asked him.

"I gotta hand it to ya Jack", Racetrack joked, "She's a keeper".

"You know how to play cards?" Jack asked.

"No. I'd rather spend time with my Cowboy in black", she said.

"The name's Jack. Jack Kelley", he said.

"I love the name Jack", she said.

The boys called her Aphrodite, the goddess of love

He would skip selling his papes, if it meant spending time with her

It was like she put a spell on Jack

"Jack, could you hand me that book?" she asked.

Cowboys and Indians, the title read

He listened to her read, while the other boys played cards

"C'mon Jack, one game of cards", Racetrack begged.

"I love her", Jack realized.

"I could have told you that Cowboy", Kid Blink said.

"You hardly ever sell papes", Mush said.

"Life has given me a good hand", Jack said.

"We know that Jack", Racetrack said.

Jack stopped playing cards.

He stopped selling papes.

He gave up everything for love.

Life had dealt him a good hand.

He was no longer Cowboy.

He was simply Jack.


	3. Sonnet devoted to David

Sonnet devoted to David

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>Walkin' mouth is what they called him<p>

He had a little brother named Les

He was certainly not dim

He was rather cute, I must confess

He had gorgeous blue eyes

And thick curly brown hair

Jack had told him many lies

No one really cared

He saved a young Brooklynite from danger

She yelled at him, screamed at him in rage

No amount of any love could ever change her

He then realized that she was like a neglected bird in a cage

He walked her back and she stole a kiss or two

If it can happen to him, it can happen to you


	4. Sonnet for little Les

Sonnet for little Les

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>It's cute to watch the young ones play<p>

They play with little wooden swords

It's good to have fun after a long work day

'Heaven keep them safe Lord'

Les Jacobs wanted to be just like Jack

Despite his brother's warning

Jack escaping from jail was a well-known fact

He loved to get up early every morning

Les couldn't fight

Oscar Delancey proved this

For a little guy, Les had some bite

Learning to fight was at the top of his list

But his hero betrayed him

Now he has nothing to believe in


	5. Roll of the dice

Roll of the dice

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>Life is a game of chance<p>

Racetrack Higgins knew this quite well

He only had one good pair of pants

His live was a living hell

Ace was the best poker player in Queens

She loved taking people's money

And she was rather mean

But she was as harmless as a bunny

Race was roaming thru Queens

Humming a happy tune

Ace was walking, her thoughts focused on Beam

His leadership would come to end soon

They came upon each other

Race could only hope he wouldn't get soaked (beaten up) by her older brother


	6. Don't Blink

Don't Blink

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>Kid Blink was a happy guy<p>

He and Navy were quite a match

Despite him being blind in one eye

No one knows where he got his eye patch

He hangs out with Mush

When he's not with Navy, of course

"He's so amazing", she would gush.

It was like Blink was her knight on a white horse

Navy's father was a navy general

She was crushed when he died

Blink went with her to the funeral

And held her while she cried

So don't blink,

Life is shorter than you think


	7. Memories of Mush Meyers

Memories of Mush Meyers

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>His name was Mush<p>

He was the sweetest newsie in New York

His buttons were really hard to push

He was also kind of a dork

He was a ladies' man

He had a new girl every week

His skin color was a dark tan

You could go to him if comfort was what you seeked

He couldn't fight very well,

But he was a loyal friend…

Until he met Bell.

Then he knew his newsie days were at an end.

Mush and Bell were married in early May.

A year later they had a baby girl named Faye.


	8. Sonnet for Spot and Star

Sonnet for Spot and Star

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>Spot Conlon was a king<p>

Bolt was his second in command

Starlight was considered the queen

Brooklyn was always there to lend a hand

Spot and Starlight were born on the same day

They could never imagine being together

Starlight would sell with Racetrack at Sheepshead Bay

But Spot would always have one 'bird' watching her

Spot's father used be the leader

Star's father was his best friend

After he died, Spider took over

Spot being leader was just around the bend

They weren't sister and brother

But they would always be together


	9. Sestina for Spot

Sestina for Spot

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>Never have I seen him cry<p>

He never showed any fear

Brooklyn was tough

"Boy's tougher than nails", you would hear

His name was Spot,

The newsie king

King of his borough

Never had any newsie become leader at 15

Spot was one of a kind

He was fearless

"Brooklyn's here to help", he would say.

He was faithful to nothing but Brooklyn

Brooklyn had the smartest fighters,

Trained by none other than their king

"I'll never leave here", he said.

Never had he thought he would break his promise

He walked down the streets with no fear

Spot really was the best seller of his time

Spot never thought he'd fall in love

Brooklyn himself was shocked

He was suddenly filled with fear

He was king and she would be his queen

Never had he felt this way about some girl

"I can't just leave her here", he reasoned.

"Why have you brought me here?" she asked him.

"My name is Spot", he said, extending his hand.

"I've never met a newsie before", she said.

"You're in Brooklyn", he told her.

"The home of the newsie king", she said.

"You have nothing to fear", he assured her.

"Why would I fear you?" she asked.

"Aren't you curious why I brought you here?" he asked her.

"You're not afraid of the newsie king?" he joked.

"You're not scary Spot Conlon", she said,

"I'm happy in Brooklyn".

Never had Spot met a girl like this.

Fear is just an emotion.

Spot learned this that day.

Here is where the poem ends.

Brooklyn finally learned to love.

The king had his queen.

Never did he think he needed someone to save him from himself.


	10. Sonnet for Skittery

Sonnet for Skittery

**I do not own Newsies in any way.**

* * *

><p>There's a reason his name is Skittery<p>

Even though Skittery is his last name

His last name fits him, because he's so jittery

But we love him just the same

Tumbler follows him around

Like a lost dog

Skittery can't bear to take to the pound

Tumbler doesn't mind that Skittery is like a bump on a log

Skittery always complains and gripes and moans

I'm surprised Jack hasn't thrown him out yet

Around New York City, Skittery roamed

When he and Lily met

Nobody will miss him when he's gone,

Except poor Tumbler, who loved him all along.


End file.
